1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to piconet wireless networks. More particularly, it relates to a user friendly configuration of BLUETOOTH™ piconet type networks.
2. Background
Piconets, or small wireless networks, are being formed by more and more devices in many homes and offices. In particular, a popular piconet standard is commonly referred to as a BLUETOOTH™ piconet. Piconet technology in general, and BLUETOOTH technology in particular, provides peer-to-peer communications over short distances.
The wireless frequency of the piconets may be 2.4 GHz as per BLUETOOTH standards, and/or typically have a 20 to 100 foot range. The piconet RF transmitter may operate in common frequencies which do not necessarily require a license from the regulating government authorities, e.g., the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) in the United States. Alternatively, the wireless communication can be accomplished with infrared (IR) transmitters and receivers, but this is less preferable because of the directional and visual problems often associated with IR systems.
A plurality of piconet networks may be interconnected through a scatternet connection, in accordance with BLUETOOTH™ protocols. BLUETOOTH network technology may be utilized to implement a wireless piconet network connection (including scatternet). The BLUETOOTH standard for wireless piconet networks is well known, and is available from many sources, e.g., from the web site www.bluetooth.com.
With the introduction of BLUETOOTH piconets in many electronic home devices, the configuration or pairing of BLUETOOTH devices becomes increasingly difficult and error prone by the user. This is particularly true where individual BLUETOOTH devices are manufactured by different companies.
FIG. 5 depicts a conventional BLUETOOTH device 500.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 5, a conventional BLUETOOTH device 500 includes a processor or logic device 508 (e.g., a microprocessor, a microcontroller, or a digital signal processor (DSP)), and a BLUETOOTH front end 504. Moreover, the BLUETOOTH device 500 includes a unique 48-bit BD_ADDR 502, and a table 506 containing a list of paired BLUETOOTH devices in the particular piconet. The paired device unique address table 506 may be pre-configured at the factory, or written to by a suitable user interface such as a software-based configuration module 510 allowing entry of the 48-bit address of paired devices for storage in the paired device unique address table 506.
When configuring a BLUETOOTH device in a BLUETOOTH piconet, the devices communicating on the piconet must know the specific unique 48-bit address of matching devices on the piconet. For instance, it may be desirable for entertainment devices (e.g., TV, radio, CD player, DVD player, MP3 player, etc.) having BLUETOOTH communication capabilities to communicate with one another, but it may not be desirable (nor make sense) for appliances such as a stove or refrigerator, toaster, blender, etc. having BLUETOOTH communication capabilities talk with entertainment devices.
This is particularly true since the maximum number of BLUETOOTH devices in a piconet is somewhat restricted. For instance, current BLUETOOTH standards permit one (1) master and seven (7) slaves to be active in the piconet at any one time (plus a number of BLUETOOTH devices being capable of being ‘parked’).
According to the standard, all BLUETOOTH devices are assigned a unique 48-bit BLUETOOTH device address (BD_ADDR). This address is derived from the IEEE802 standard, and is divided into three fields: a lower address part (LAP) comprising 24 bits; an upper address part comprising 8 bits; and a non-significant address part (NAP) comprising 16 bits. The LAP and UAP form the significant part of the 48-bit BLUETOOTH device address (BD_ADDR). The total address space obtained is 232.
The BLUETOOTH device address (BD_ADDR) is unique for each BLUETOOTH device. The BLUETOOTH addresses are publicly known, and can be obtained by a manufacturer via MMI interactions, or, automatically, via an inquiry routine by a BLUETOOTH device. Blocks of 48-bit addresses may be assigned to various manufacturers, who in turn factory pre-configure each BLUETOOTH device to include a unique 48-bit address (BD_ADDR) as well as a table of unique 48-bit addresses of ‘paired’ devices which will all communicate over a common piconet.
When a user buys or replaces a BLUETOOTH equipped electronic device, the user must configure the new BLUETOOTH device for communication with relevant and desired devices in the relevant piconet. Conventionally, BLUETOOTH communicating devices may be pre-configured at the factory to include the unique 48-bit addresses of one another to allow communications therebetween. However, if a pre-configured device breaks and requires replacement by a user, reconfiguration of the replacement BLUETOOTH device to include the identity of a paired BLUETOOTH device is cumbersome and error prone at best.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional configuration technique for automatically configuring a BLUETOOTH device with paired devices in a piconet.
In particular, as shown in step 602 of FIG. 6, a BLUETOOTH device 500 inquires of other BLUETOOTH devices within range of the piconet and/or scatternet.
In step 604, the unique 48-bit addresses BD_ADDR of all other BLUETOOTH devices of all types are received. This step in particular has the potential of increasing network traffic, degrading communications in general, particularly in a fluent network design such as in mobile applications.
In step 606, a user is required to manually select desired other BLUETOOTH devices from a list of all 48-bit addresses received for pairing with the primary inquiring device.
In step 608, the selected unique 48-bit BLUETOOTH addresses BD_ADDR is/are stored in an appropriate location. e.g., in the paired device unique address table 506 shown in FIG. 5.
While the process shown in FIG. 6 provides automation to the paired BD_ADDR configuration process in a BLUETOOTH device, it nevertheless requires confirmation by the user of which other BLUETOOTH device(s) to accept as a ‘paired’ device. However, if a significant number of other BLUETOOTH devices are within range (e.g., in a well-implemented home), it becomes burdensome to the user to select which of a great number of possible BLUETOOTH devices should be selected as a paired device.
Currently, each BLUETOOTH device must be configured with the 48-bit unique address of other BLUETOOTH devices in the particular piconet to permit communications therebetween. Unfortunately, this is prone to errors by users. resulting in erroneous or no communications between BLUETOOTH devices, frustrating users and ultimately contributing to a potential slow acceptance of piconet technology.
There is a need for a simplified address configuration technology and apparatus with respect to piconet devices in general, and BLUETOOTH standard devices in particular.